happy days 2
by msstacykrueger
Summary: halloween and friday the 13th jason gets married his little sister finds out meets his wife yells at jason gets hit on by freddy and sleeps alot falls in love with freddy and kills a whore named hollie sound familier if you read the first1 read and coment
1. Chapter 1

Lolz this is the 2nd edition to my story happy days! So yeah enjoy this one me and C.C are on a project that we were assigned for Halloween break we have to find out the origin for Micheal Myers!

__________________________________________________________________*stacy's point of view*

I jumped off my motorcycle and ran into the Myers house it was so cool once I got inside. All the furniture was dusty and old and looked like it would break if you sat on it.

"this place is so cool! "I yelled.

"hey stacy." christina said entering the house.

Stomp stomp stomp. We heard a noise walking down the stairs. We looked up at it and saw Micheal Myers.

"OMG ITS MICHEAL MYERS!" I yelled running up to him since he had gotten down stairs. I climbed onto his back like I used to do with Jason all the time. But after a while a relised something his back wasn't soft like Jason's! And that just angered me!

"hey! Your back isn't soft how come why isn't it soft?!? Its supposed to be soft!" I yelled still continuing my rant.

"she is just going to keep yelling about why your back isn't soft so you don't have to listen."

"….." said Micheal

"OMG I MADE ANOTHER MUTE FRIEND LETS HUG HIM!!!" I yelled.

With that me and C.C hugged him tightly.

*Micheal's point of view*

_Hmm ill take it these are the girls Jason texted me about better take care of them they are like his sisters_ I thought.

(yeah I know movie killers don't text too bad they do here! its how Micheal and Jason stay in touch. they are good friends! :)) I took out my phone to text Jason and tell him they made it here.

**Jason your friends stacy and christina made here and they short one stacy I think jumped on my back and yelled at me for my back not being soft lol.**

I waited a few minutes until my phone started ringing.

"oooh you got a phone cool!" said stacy.

I checked my text messages.

**Omg Lol Rolf she said your back wasn't soft ha-ha. My back is soft ha she fell asleep on it lmao. See ya later stacy christina hi! Come see me soon!**

"aww he said hi to us C.C"said stacy.

"aww Thnx Jason!" said christina.

After I text him back saying the said Thnx and hi and soon I showed them a room they could stay in.

"yay its not lavender unlike my bedroom walls!" said stacy. With that she got some clothes out of her bag and went to the bathroom to change into them.

When she came out I swear even though I am a mute I laughed so hard at what she was wearing! She had on a yellow nightgown with green pink and purple skulls with green over knee socks that were green and yellow striped. It was so funny took a picture and sent it to Freddy ghost face and Jason and the caption said: Lol this is Jason's lil' sis ha-ha she dresses like a little kid ha-ha!

I sent the picture to all my friends and Freddy messaged back first. **ha-ha she does dress like a little kid but she is hot cant wait to get in her dreams.**

**ghostface: haha she is cool. I wonder if we would be good friends she looks like one of those murderers. Lol and freddy that's just disgusting!**

**Jason: Freddy you better stay away from her she is my little sister! And ghostface you two would be good friends.**

"stacy I thought I told you to now pack that thing!" said C.C "but I love this thing its comfortable!"

With that stacy flopped onto the bed and fell asleep. Christina ended up going to bed at 12:00 pm after asking me questions like where were you born? why do you kill? Who caused you to do this?

I finally got her to shut up. Haha duct tape is awesome. She slept on the couch I slept in my room.

___________________________________________________________________**I am so creative even though school started I cant help but stay up and write another chapter. **_

_**Byes review plz!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Lolz im like just now able to update yeah so much to do so little time. Im introducing a new character! Her name is lorescien (lor-es-shen).she is my pen pal on fan fiction so yeah enjoy!**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"**Gawd! Why does it have to be so dark I can't see where I'm go-- AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" screamed Stacy as she fell down the stairs.**

"**You okay Stacy?" asked Christina looking down the stairs at Stacy.**

"**Yes now that I'm down here I can get something to eat." said Stacy while getting up and dusting herself off.**

"**Okay." said Christina as she turned around to her room.**

"**Ha ha that is so true!" said the unknown voice.**

"**Uh who are you??" asked Stacy.**

"**Ohh you must be Stacy I'm Lorescien your sister-in-law and your babysitter." stated Lorescien as she cooked breakfast and watched the TV (omg multitasking!). **

"**Uh sister-in-law???" asked Stacy.**

"**Yes sister-in-law I'm married to your brother Jason Voorhees." said Lorescien as she transferred the food to plates for them to eat.**

"**Hey Stacy when did you learn to cook without setting something on f--- who is that?" asked Christina as she walked into the kitchen, grabbed a plate, and sat in the chair by the table.**

"**Christina, this is lorescien she is our babysitter and my sister-in-law. She is married to my brother, Jason." said Stacy completely explaining the whole thing in 2 short sentences.**

"**Um okay I guess. Just please don't treat us like children." said Christina as she put her plate away.**

"**Of course! I would never treat you two like children." exclaimed Lorescien.(SO sorry I did not describe her but I don't know what she looks like picture her how you want her to look.)**

**Thump thump. Micheal entered the house and put his knife in the kitchen.**

"**Hi Micheal can I use your phone I need to message my brother real quick plz plz plz plz!!!" begged Stacy as Micheal handed her the blackberry. "Thanks Mickey!"**

**IN THE TEXT MESSAGING WORLD WITH STACY JASON AND MAYBE OTHERS.**

_**Stacy typing**_

**Jason typing**

Freddy typing

_**Ghostface typing**_

_**Lorescien typing**_

_Christina typing_

**Micheal typing**

_Ssnrox has entered chat room_

_Jason why didn't you tell me you were freakin married im your little sister im supposed to know these kind of things!_

**Jasonroxforever has entered chat room**

**How did you find out?**

_**Loriscienbeatsallatmario has entered chat room**_

_**Im baby sitting her and I told my little sister-in-law she has a right to know Jason.**_

has entered chat room

Hockey puck is married? Omg that's hilarious. Lorescien are you smoking?

_**Ghostfaceshallnevertell has entered chat room She does not smoke Freddy She second hand smokes!**_

_Gawd Jason just tell your little sister are you married or not!!!???_

_Christinalives has entered chat room_

_Nothing is worse then not telling your own family that your married._

**Fine I'll say it im married.**

**LalalalaMicheal'sworld**

**Seriously?**

**Yeah**

**And you didn't tell your sister gawd you are evil!**

**Shut up**

_**It's true it is evil**_

_**It's even worse telling your **_**wife**_** you told them when you didn't!**_

_See exactly you need to start telling us stuff when it happens._

**Sorry**

**Jasonroxforever has left chat room**

Hope you feel better S & L

has left chat room

_**Can't believe Jason didn't tell you let's talk stacy**_

_**Loriscienbeatsallatmario has left chat room**_

_**Well I have no use here now bye**_

_**Ghostfaceshallnevertell has left chat room**_

_b_**y**_e_

Ssnrox, Christinalives, and LalalalaMicheal'sworld have all left chat room

OMG WE ARE OUT OF THE TEXTING ZONE!!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yeah im ending this chapter im too tired to keep writing yeah srry I promise to update sooner!


	3. Chapter 3

**I know I have not updated in a long time! School takes up so much time! Plus I have to get reading glasses!**

**On with the story**

**___________________________________________________________**

**Lorescien's point of view**

"I'm so sorry Stacy I thought he had told you."

"It's okay Lorescien"

Stacy and Lorescien talked for awhile about how Lorescien and Jason met.

"Well its getting late. You should go to bed you have purple circles under your eyes." said Lorescien sounding like Stacy's old mother. (Stacy's mother was Jason's mother also.)

"Okay, Mom." Stacy said in a sarcastic voice. With that Stacy went off to her room in Michael's house. Stacy yawned as she entered her room realizing how tired she was, but she stopped after awhile when she realized that Michael was asleep on her bed.

"Michael please get off my bed!!!!!!"

With Stacy's bloodcurdling yell she woke not only Michael but she also woke the neighbors.

-In sign language- "What the hell was that for!?!?!?!?!"

"Because I found you asleep on my bed I decided that you should be awakened so you could go to the room in which belongs to you, Michael." never in Stacy's life had she spoken such a grammatically correct sentence. "This is to be the last night of which Christina and I are to stay in this household. Let me have a night's rest so I can be happy in the morning and not gloomy."

"Okay" signed Michael.

Stacy and Christina had a nights rest. And both of which they had awoke refreshed and happy.

"Good morning." said Stacy. She walked over to Michael and gave him a hug goodbye. "And good bye."

With that Stacy and Christina left the Meyers's house.

_***Epilogue* important plz read!**_

Christina moved away after they left the Meyers's house. Christina got a successful career as a Singer and soon married a handsome man they had 4 kids until her husband died. Stacy went home to Mississippi and stayed there until she completed college. Stacy was then asked by FBI to help investigate the Freddy Krueger problem down at Elm Street where our next story happy days 3 will take place.


End file.
